As is known, the existence and/or usage of vacuum cleaners has extended over a long period of time, involving various types and forms of mechanisms. Difficulties arise, however, as models age and as substitute components are more difficult to acquire.
A particular trouble area presented within a vacuum cleaner is a power nozzle, i.e. a component which retains the wand for allowing air passage, and, hence, the flow of accumulated dirt and the like, from the carpeted or other surface, for example, to a collection bag. The invention is directed to the preceding component.